No me quiero casar 2
by aidita98
Summary: Después de el castigo que reciben los 8 jóvenes,¿Escarmentaran? ¿Lo dejaran todo para hacer caso a sus familias? ¿O renegaran de ellas para seguir a sus corazones? (Continuación de No quiero casarme 1)


No me quiero casar 2:

[Esa tarde...En los calabozos de los distintos reinos..]

(Monique)

-..¡Pero papa!-dije asustada,viendo como el inquisidor preparaba mi tortura.

-Asi aprendereis a no desafiar a los mayores-dijo con frialdad metiendome de un empujon en el par de hombres con el rostro tapado me cogieron y me ataron en una especie de pedestal dejano mi espalda al descubierto.20 latigazos,su punta de acero marcaba en mi piel,y todo por...todo por querer ser yo misma.

-Arrepientete de tus actos-dijo mi padre

-...-

-¡Habla!-replico enfadado-¡Arrepientete!-grito,e hizo una seña para que el inquisidor me diera mas latigazos en la de tenerla llena de sangre.-¡Promete que solo te antregaras a tu marido! ¡A tu prometido!-

-..¡Papa! ¡ya basta!-dije con la voz entrecortada

-Prometelo-dijo escupiendo las palabras

-¡Lo prometo! ¡Lo prometo! ¡Me arrepiento!-dije rabiando de dolor.

"Ellos son mas fuertes que nosotros...no podemos hacer nada"

(Merry)

-¿Estas arrepentida?-me preguntaba el inquisidor.

-...-

"Estaba dolorida,fisicamente y psicologicamente.¿Como pudieron mis padres meterme aqui?"

-S...si,l...lo siento-

(Kokoro)

"Se veia horrible...la princesa estaba completamente ensangrentada por la espalda.Y eso que no llego a los 20 latigazos que ordenaron...Da un poco de miedo,no pense...Que los reyes pudiesen llegar a este extremo con sus hijos,solo por...Poder,como leccion por su osadia."

-Kokoro,¿Que haces aqui?-me pregunto Yuichi.

-..Ah..hola-le dije

-Vamos arriba,esto me da nauseas...-dije tomandome de la mano y subimos a la superficie

-¿Como esque estas aqui?-pregunte

-Bueno,la reina me llamo para que le informase-me respondio

-¿informar? ¿Sobre que?-pregunte

-bueno,ya sabes que no se llevan bien con el reino de la Perla,querian ver su situacion-dijo Yuichi

-vamos,que has hecho de espia-conclui

-Bueno,algo asi-respondio-Vamos,volvamos a casa-

-Me da pena de la princesa...-dije hechando un ultimo vistazo al castillo

-Vamos...Ellos se atrevieron a enfrentarse a sus padres,todos han recibido el mismo castigo...-dijo Yuichi ayudandome subir al carruaje

-Si,pero ellos deberian de ser libres-

-Si pero..Esto simepre ha sido asi,no van a cambiar una tradicion como la de los enlaces-

-...*suspiro* Tendremos que esperar a ver que pasa con esto...-

(Sui)

"Nunca antes habia sufrido un daño asi...Estoy toda dolorida,mi espalda esta marcada con sangre por mi desobediencia...No volvere a hacerlo,esto es demasiado para mi..."

-¿Estas arrepentida?-me pregunto mi padre a traves de las habian metido en un calabozo,oscuro,frio y deorimente.

-S...si-respondi con la voz entrecortada,mi padre sonrio.

-Me alegra oir eso-dijo-Vendre a por ti al amanecer-

-Genial...toda la noche en un calabozo...-

-Comprendes que esto es por tu bien,¿Verdad?-pregunto mi padre

-Si...padre-respondi.

(Ada)

-¡Arrepientete!-dijo el inquisidor

-¡Jamas!-dije con una mueca de dolor

-No aguantaras mucho mas...-dijo mi padre con algo de tristeza-Comprendelo,no puede hacer lo que te de la gana.-

-Si puedo...-dije con un hilito de voz-Pueso porque soy una persona libre...Dime-dije mirandole a los ojos-¿Que crees que diran tus subditos cuando vean estas marcas en mi espalda?-Mi padre hizo una mueca.

-Te las taparas-dijo seriamente

-Me las destapare-dije divertida

-¡Silencio!-dijo el inquisidor arreandome de nuevo con el latigo.

-Dante,100 latigazos mas-dijo mi padre serio-Y pasaras el dia entero en el calabozo,sin comer-

-...ya...haz lo que quieras...-Y todo se volvio de blanco,debi de haberme desmayado.

(Mitsuko)

-...¿Ha oido señorita?-dijo uno de mis sirvientes

-Si...al final han atizado a todos los principes del pais-dije con tristeza,con la vista perdida en el castillo de la princesa en la lejania.

-Se han pasado esta vez,¿No crees?-me pregunto Hikaru entrando

-Si...han ido demasiado lejos-respondi

-Pero..no podemos hacer nada-dijo Hikaru,poniendo su mano en mo hombro.

-Pero...esto va a desencadenar una guerra...Si los reinos no estan unidos...-dije preocupada-Al final los de la reconquista van a acabar con nosotros-

-No tienes que preocuparte de eso ahora,Mitsuko-dijo Hikaru rodeandome con sus brazos-Solo esperemos que todos esten bien...-

-Si...-

(Ada)

"Cuando desperte,estaba en el suelo frio del dolia toda la espalda,no me podia apenas mantener en debia resistir,por la a que perdi kilos en sangre,perdi la cuenta de los latigazos que me dieron pero,aun asi..."

-Grrr-Mi barriga sono

-...Dios...que hambre-exclame desesperada,no habia tomado nada desde la mañana.

"Entonces recai en los barrotes,¿Podria separarlos o algo para salir de este lugar?"

-Vaya,vaya...Mira quien tenemos aqui-dio una voz ronca,desde algun di la vuelta,alarmada

-¿Quien es?-pregunte

-Pero si es la voz de la dulce princesa...¿Que hace usted aqui?-pregunto la voz,me acerque un poco,al otro lado del pasillo al que daba la puerta de mi prision,se veia una silueta enfrente.

-¿Quien es? Es la ultima vez que lo pregunto-respondi con autoridad.

-Solo soy un pobre plebeyo,encerrado por no pagar sus deudas señorita-respondio el hombre,era mayor,se notaba en la voz,y por su silueta desgastada,pense que cansado.

-...Me encerraron por desobdiente-dije sentandome cerca de las verjas,tenia todo el tiempo del mundo para hablar con aquel hombre.

-jeje-se escucho procedente de la celda una risa maliciosa-Escuche que diste muchos problemas,el rey entro contigo a rastras y te metio aqui-tomo aire-Aunque yo pense,a decir verdad que eres una pobre ladronzuela a la que habian pillado colandose en el castillo-

-No,o es asi-dije abrazandome a mi misma.-Ellos me encerraron porque no me quiero casar-

-¿Y ese es el motivo de todo?-pregunto el anciano-¿Esos gritos de antes eran tuyos pequeña?-

-...Si-respondi un poco avergonzada-El latigo es...-

-Horrible, lose hija-dijo el extraño sujeto-Existen muchos tipos de tortura para el hombre-

-Y..lo peor esque por mi culpa los demas principes pasaron lo mismo..-dije con tristeza,pensando en todos los chicos de ayer,en la fiesta.

-...-El hombre abrio los ojos como platos,y se acerco a su verja dejando su rincon de albino,bueno,canoso,con arrugas en todas partes de la cara y las manos esqueleticas,en ese momento me dio un poco de llegue a pensar que estaba enfrente de la muerte en persona,era lo mas desganado que habia visto en toda mi vida.

-Pequeña,¿A caso as desafiado a las casas gobernantes?-pregunto el hombre con tono de admiracion.

[N/:con las casa gobernantes de refiere a las 8 familias que gobiernan las distintas partes del reino]

-...Bueno,yo no lo llamaria desafiar...-respondi un poco intimidada.

-Dice la leyenda...-empezo el hombre-Que hace 1.000 años,un joven hombre se revelo ante el poder...-

-¿Que tiene eso que ver con...?-

-Dejame terminar...-dijo el anciano-Ese joven se alzo contra las clases gobernantes,arrastrando con el a muchos nobles y plebeyos a su favor...Por ese entonces,solo habia dos grandes familias-

-¿Dos familias?-pregunte-Yo escuche de eso en algun lado...Esas dos familias estaban siempre en guerra y...-

-Ese joven lider de la revelion,perdio a su familia en una de esas no tenia nada que perder,entonces decidio vengarse.-

-...-

-Continuo-dijo aclarandose la garganta-Al final de una guerra que dejo muertos por todo tristen,ese joven se convirtio en el rey supremo de la tierra...-termino el hombre

-¿Y que tiene eso que ver conmigo?-pregunte curiosa.

-Ese joven chico,era plebeyo,y se enfrento al poder con todo lo que cicatrices por todo el cuerpo,incluso perdio un ojo en el intento de conseguir su libertad-dijo el anciano-Y..dicen que cada 1.000 años el alma de lucha de ese chico es reencarnado en un/a joven de la epoca-

-Estas diciendo...¿Que podria ser yo esa persona?-El anciano asintio

-Esa fuerza que tienes...has soportado 50 latigazos de una vez-dijo el hombre

-5...¡50!-dije sorprendida

-...Si-dijo el hombre-Los conte,no tenia nada mejor que hacer...-

-...Normal que me desmayara...Debi haber perdido mucha sangre..-dije empezando a marearme solo de pensar en todos esos latigazos.

(Fidio)

"20 latigazos y una noche en el calabozo..."

-Asi aprenderas-dijo mi padre encerrandome

"...No voy a poder ver a Monique mas...Pero no quiero aceptar mi matrimonio con Merry..."

[Pasaron las horas de castigo para los 8 jovenes]

(Sui)

-...¿Has recapacitado?-preguntaba mi madre

-...Si..-respondi con tristeza

-Vale,entones arreglate que ya sabes que hoy tines una cita con el principe-dijo mi padre seriamente

-..¿Cita?-pregunte confundida.

-Si,habra periodistas,asi que,intenta pareces feliz-dijo mi madre

-...-

(Fey)

"Despues de ese tortura...Ahora mis padres me organizan una cita"

-Hola-me dijo Sui bajando de su carruaje

-Hola-respondi yo,ambos nos miramos con tristeza,compadeciendonos el uno del otro.

-...Con lo bien que lo pase en ese baile...-comente

-...Si...a mi tambien me gusto-dijo Sui mirando al cielo,por un segundo mi mente imagino que era Ada la que estaba a mi lado. ¿Que...?

-...Sonrie-dijo Sui ntre dientes,habia como un millon de personas en la puerta del restaurante la que ibamos.

-...Jeje...^^;-sonrei forzosamente.

[En la calle]

(Ada)

"Me dajron salir,pero solo porque iba con "mi prometido" como una cita"

-¡Extra extra la princes de la Amatista se casa la semana que viene! ¡Extra extra!-

-...-

-Shindou...¿Estas bien?-le pregunte poniendo mi mano en su hombro y cogiendo un periodico-"Se ve a los futuros reyes paseando juntos..."-

-...No,no estoy bien-respondio Shindou mirando el periodico.

-...Ellos debieron dejarse por el castigo-susurre un poco decepcionada."Dos aliados menos..."

-...Pero mira-Shindou le dio la vuelta al periodico-...-Y miro hacia otro lado

-"El enlace de la princesa diamante y el principe Zafiro dara lugar a un nuevo reino padres de ambos anuncian los nombres de los futuros herederos"-

-Dios..-susurre-¿Como han podido decidir ya una cosa asi?-dije mirando a Shindou con dolor

-...Igual que todos...Nosotros 8...estamos destinados a esto...-dijo el chico miando al suelo rendido.

"No,no y yo no me quiero casar"


End file.
